peut-etre
by Mentalist Love
Summary: Petit OS de ma part : Jane aide Lisbon à trouver des preuves sur l'affaire Volker mais cette soirée va prendre une tournure différente pour le duo. Les sentiments et les souvenirs sont au rendez-vous


_**Avant que vous vous plongiez dans mon OS, je voudrais dire un grand merci à : : TheTruthIs - ****menthealys**** \- Mammar1998 - ****Allison Mentalist**** – ****Karen-Baker**** \- Friend ! Cela ma fait très plaisir de lire vos commentaires et d'avoir des conseils de pro ! :D Bonne lecture ! Et merci encore à Karen-Baker** **qui a corrigé mon texte plein de fautes ! Bonne lecture !**_

Il pleuvait des cordes, le temps reflétait totalement l'humeur de Lisbon. Cette dernière en avait marre, ça va faire plusieurs mois qu'elle cherche une preuve sur l'affaire Tommy Volker. Elle restait tard, elle pourrait même rester toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Elle le voulait à elle toute seule, le faire payer pour les meurtres qu'il a commis et elle le faisait, aussi et surtout, pour Amanda Show, cette femme, celle à qui Lisbon a promis qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre, qu'elle allait la protéger, que tout était fini, que Volker allait être mis en prison et être jugé, être puni.  
Lisbon secouait la tête des fois, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu comme Jane, l'esprit vengeur ! En parlant du loup…

\- Ah vous êtes là. Alors ce petit garçon ? Demanda Lisbon  
-Nous avons pu remettre une photo à la police locale et au service des personnes disparues au FBI, mais c'est comme tenter de retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, dit il en haussant les épaules.  
-Vous avez interrogé sa mère ?  
-Oui, elle s'attend au pire. Difficile de rester optimiste. Et vous ? Vous travaillez tard à ce que je vois, repris Jane.  
-Je cherche désespérément une preuve.  
-mmh… fit Jane.  
-Jane… Amanda show était mon témoin, je lui avais promis de la protéger, et Volker l'a fait assassiner.  
Il la regarda, prit les papiers, s'installa et demanda :  
-Vous avez fini avec ça ? Lui a-t-il dit en montrant un document.  
Lisbon hocha la tête.  
\- Tant mieux, fit il en piquant un chips dans le paquet de Lisbon.

Lisbon était contente mais elle avait besoin d'aide, Volker était un grand psychopathe. Il effaçait toujours toutes les preuves ! Et Jane venait l'aider, elle ne demandait que ça.  
Un silence agréable se fit entendre dans la pièce, chacun lisait tous les papiers sans relâche, à la recherche d'une toute petite preuve. Jane regarda Lisbon en coin plusieurs fois, celle-ci avait remarqué son petit jeu. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être flatée… N'importe quoi… C'était encore un petit jeu de Jane, elle leva quelques secondes les yeux de sa feuille et tourna son regard vers son consultant. Un petit sourire discret pouvait se lire sur les lèvres de Jane.

-Quoi ? Demanda Lisbon  
-Non rien, répondit-il  
-Allez dites ! Le supplia Lisbon  
-Non je vous trouve mignonne quand vous réfléchissez, vous avez cette petite ride au coin de l'œil…

Lisbon détourna le regard et rougit, alors comme ça il la trouvait ''mignonne''. Cette fois ci elle se sentait flattée.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Jane en montrant un objet de la victime à Térésa  
-C'est un MP3 Jane, vous êtes toujours aussi nul niveau technologie à ce que je vois, se moqua Lisbon  
-Je suis touché ! dit-il d'un ton irrité. Je peux l'utiliser ?  
-C'est une pièce à conviction, on ne peut pas l'utiliser.  
-Oh Lisbon on est que tout les deux, il n'y a personne d'autre, si quelqu'un arrive, je le remettrais en place, c'est promis, avoua-t-il.  
-Non ! fit la belle brune avec un sourire amusé.  
-Allez, ça sera mieux, je vous pari que je vais trouver des preuves plus facilement.  
-…Mmh…  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-il l'air ravi  
-…Oui, répond Lisbon.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit, tout comme celui de Lisbon, amusée par la situation car il arrivait toujours à apaiser la tension même dans les moments les plus sérieux. Il était fort pour ça.

Lisbon le vit prendre les écouteurs pour les glisser dans ses oreilles, mais elle remarqua aussi son air perdu.

-On appuie sur le bouton du milieu pour l'allumer, fit-elle.  
-Je savais Lisbon, je suis LE pro de la technologie, mentit Jane en accentuant sur l'article ''le''.  
-C'est ça… ajouta Lisbon.

Jane mit en marche le MP3 de la victime, il ferma les yeux, comme si la musique lui plaisait, comme lorsque deux êtres se confondent dans un baiser, lorsque l'on veut profiter du moment au maximum. (/watch?v=PXMVkQ70I88 ). Un silence retomba une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, on pouvait entendre quelques mouches restantes voler au dessus du bureau de Teresa.

D'ailleurs cette dernière s'était remise au boulot et Jane, lui, avait toujours les yeux fermés.  
Les minutes passaient beaucoup plus vite pour Lisbon, avec Jane tout changait, il avait d'ailleurs changé de vie depuis qu'il était arrivé. Lisbon passait presque le double de son temps au bureau. Pour cause, les tonnes de plaintes à remplir à son égard, ça la désespérait souvent mais elle s'en fichait, Jane la faisait sourire comme personne n'avait réussi à le faire.

Lisbon leva les yeux pour pouvoir se perdre dans ceux de son collègue, mais elle trouva un barrage, un regard vide, deux paupières gâchaient son bonheur. Elle se concentra plus sur les yeux ou plus précisément sur les paupières du consultant et elle aperçu… des larmes. Jane était entrain de pleurer.

-Jane ? Demanda Lisbon d'un air étonné, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ou très rarement, les seules fois où Jane pleurait étaient quand il parlait de sa famille ou quand un évènement touchait de près sa famille, voici les seules fois où il craquait, où il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.  
Jane ne répondit pas, il leva les yeux vers Lisbon, des tonnes de larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait un air grave sur son visage. Elle pu lire, dans ses yeux, une immense tristesse et de la peine.

-ça va ? demanda la belle brune de plus en plus inquiète  
-… Je…

Il n'arrivait pas à répondre, une boule se formait au creux de sa gorge, il suffoquait. De son regard elle l'incita à continuer.

-C'est… la musique, elle…  
-Elle vous fait penser à votre famille ?  
-… Oui, il répondit.

La famille de Jane était un terrain dangereux, elle n'abordait que très rarement ce sujet, ayant la peur de le blesser, de faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux, mais elle se lança.

\- Vous… vous voulez me parler d'elle ?  
-Je ne préfère pas, non. Dit-il baissant son regard. La regarder était dur, il ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes, il avait peur qu'elle se lasse, qu'elle se force à l'écouter. Et

il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se confiait facilement. D'ailleurs il détestait les psys. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, même si il l'était déjà, il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer encore plus.

-Jane… Vous savez ça pourrait vous aider… de parler, elle continua.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de vous embêter.  
-Si je vous le propose, vous pensez que c'est parce que ça m'embête ?  
-Non c'est parce que vous avez pitié ! Et je ne veux pas parler à des gens qui ont pitié.  
-Vous ne voulez pas parler ? C'est votre choix ! Fit Lisbon d'un ton sec.

Lisbon ne le regardait plus, elle était déjà replongée dans ses tonnes de documents, tant pis, elle voulait l'aider mais comme toujours, il était têtu, il en faisant qu'à sa tête, elle voulait faire quelque chose de bien mais non, il ne voulait pas.  
Jane, lui, se sentit honteux, Lisbon voulait l'aider et ce qu'il faisait de mieux c'était la rejeter, il voulait s'excuser mais il ne trouvait pas les mots, la boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge était toujours présente. Il remit la chanson en marche en appuyant un peu sur tous les boutons et relu les documents. Impossible, il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur, entre le souvenir de sa famille et Lisbon qui était visiblement… vexée ? Lisbon pensait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, ou pire: qu'il la considérait comme une collègue, rien de plus. Mais pour Jane, Lisbon était bien plus que ça, elle était tout ce qui le rattachait à la vie, elle était son amie, c'était la seule qui connaissait le mieux le passé sombre qui l'habitait.

-La musique…

Lisbon releva les yeux une nouvelle fois de ses feuilles, il avait changé d'avis. Jane la fixait, il était un peu stressé à l'idée de se confier

-… ma fille commençait à savoir la jouer, avec l'aide de sa mère, bien sûr, expliqua-t-il. Les larmes autrefois sèches revinrent à la charge, Lisbon savait que ça n'allait pas être les dernières de la soirée. Elle savait aussi que Jane faisait tout pour les retenir mais que les plus perspicaces arrivaient à se frayer un chemin.  
\- Ma femme adorée jouait au piano et… elle voulait faire partager sa passion à notre fille. Charlotte était le plus beau cadeau de ma vie et ma femme était merveilleuse. Elle m'aimait pour ce que j'étais. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais elle ne voyait que le peu de mes qualités. Elle voulait que j'arrête mon métier de medium, mais j'ai refusé, lui disant que j'allais bientôt arrêter, que je voulais leur payer, à elle et Charlotte, les objets et jouets de leurs rêves. Je voulais les rendre heureuse. Mais non il a fallu que je continue, si j'avais écouté Angela, elle serait peut être encore là, elle avait toujours raison. C'était la seule personne qui me tenait tête, qui me prouvait que je pouvais avoir tort. Elle était tellement forte, belle, intelligente et tellement… elle… Je l'aimais tellement Lisbon…

Jane redoublait de sanglots, sa chemise était presque trempée. C'était la première fois que Lisbon voyait Jane, le vrai Patrick Jane, sans son masque, sans la tristesse qui l'habitait. C'était la première fois qu'il se livrait autant à quelqu'un.

-Elles me manquent, continue Patrick.  
-Je sais, fait Teresa.  
-D-Des fois… je… j'ai pensé aller les rejoindre… Dit-il d'un air honteux

Lisbon était bouche bée, peut être que si cette discution n'avait jamais eu lieu, si ils ne se s'étaient jamais vu... Si ils ne se connaissaient pas, qui l'aurait embêté ? Qui l'aurait fait sourire ? Tout simplement qu'il l'aurait fait vivre ?

-Jane…, Lisbon ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à la tristesse de Jane. Volker était tellement loin maintenant. Ce petit problème n'était rien comparé à la souffrance que Jane vit en permanence, la culpabilité qui le ronge petit à petit. Et ça, depuis des années !

-Vous… vous voulez… un câlin ? Osa demander la jeune patronne

Jane étira un sourire, le premier depuis un petit bout de temps, Jane souriait tout le temps mais là, il se confiait et donc, il ne souriait pas, il n'y avait rien de marrant. La jeune femme pu constater que son sourire était vrai, qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie, elle lui rendit son sourire. Jane se leva, Térésa le regarda faire, il s'assit sur le canapé qu'il avait acheté à sa patronne, peu de monde ferait ça, comme peu de monde pourrait avoir ce lien qui les unissait, ces deux personnes formaient un duo exceptionnel. Il tapota la place libre à coté de lui et Lisbon se leva à son tour pour aller le rejoindre.

Jane passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'incita à se nicher sur lui. Lisbon était tendue, elle avait du mal à se laisser aller, mais elle abandonna, elle ne résistait plus à l'idée de lui faire un câlin. Elle mit une main sur la cuisse du consultant, Lisbon ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle devenait plus aventureuse. Jamais elle ne faisait ça avec un homme, mais seulement Jane était différent… Elle laissait sa main sur sa cuisse et ne bougeait plus, encore trop surprise de l'endroit ou sa main était posée. Jane caressait son épaule. Elle frissonna, s'agrippa au pantalon de Jane, ce dernier était plus détendu, les sanglots avaient cessé. Peut être grâce au câlin, au calme ou grâce à… sa main ? Lisbon chassa cette pensée totalement débile de son esprit. Jane sentait que sa patronne était tendue alors il commença un va-et-viens de caresses sur son épaule mais c'était encore pire, alors il comprit. Il avait des doutes sur d'éventuelles sentiments que Térésa pouvait porter à son égard, il n'en avait jamais était sur, mais maintenant les doutes devenaient presque une évidence. Jane ne serait jamais prêt pour une relation comme il l'avait dit tantôt, il aimait et aimera toujours sa femme.

Patrick se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa quelques mots

-Votre main n'est pas obligée de rester toujours à la même place

Lisbon comprit le message et rougit. Elle commença de longues et tendres caresses sur la jambe de l'homme qui la rendait fou, Jane ne retint pas le soupir qu'il lâcha près du cou de Lisbon. Cette dernière frissonna, il pouvait le sentir grâce à sa main posée sur son épaule.

Un bureau animé par deux personnes se caressant mutuellement, transpirant d'amour. Un amour impossible, qui pourra, un jour peut être, être vécu au grand jour. Mais pour le moment, ces deux personnes se contenteront de caresses et de confessions aussi douloureuses les une que les autres. Peut être qu'un jour Patrick saura aimer une autre femme

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, surtout n'hésité pas à taper quelques mots sur votre clavier **! _


End file.
